


Buying a Suit Never Felt Better

by Lisa_Lisa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "Jesus Christ Connor!", Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Disasters, Human AU, Human!Connor, Human!Markus, Idiots in Love, M/M, North and Connor are siblings in this, Riding, Romance, police!Connor, sales assistant!Markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa
Summary: Connor couldn’t feel less motivated to go to buy himself a suit for North’s wedding, but when he meets the probably hottest sales assistant of the city, he discovers that going shopping may not be that bad.





	Buying a Suit Never Felt Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/gifts).



> Well, dear, you have been blessing us this week with so many awesome stories that I wanted to write something for you in return.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies when describing sales assistant Markus because I have barely investigated the topic, and also because I have even less fashion sense that Connor in this fic xD Buuut I hope you enjoy it nevertheless <3 <3

Connor exhaled a long sigh, while checking in his mobile that he was in the correct address.

He had never liked to go shopping but his sister North was getting married with her girlfriend Kara the next week and he had just discovered that the only suit he had was way too old, and that he had to buy a new one.

Suppressing the urge to sigh again Connor entered the shop North had “recommended” him to visit. It was a rather impressive building of several floors, and for the customers scattered around it was evident that the place wasn’t precisely cheap. Also, the worst part was that Connor hadn’t the least idea about fashion, so he really hoped that the people who attended him didn’t make the most of his ignorance to take his money. Well, at least if he suspected that he was being tricked he could always use the famous ‘ _Lie to the police is against the law_ ’ line.

Connor took the escalators to the second floor, where the ‘clothes for men’ were. He began to absentmindedly take a look at the suits exposed there, his eyes opening as its maximum more than once when seeing the prices, while reminding himself that he was doing that for his crazy, scary, grumpy but beloved sister, and that therefore he should stop sulking so much.

After almost 15 minutes Connor had checked practically all the suits and had the same idea than when he had entered about what to buy. He was about to give up and try to look for help when suddenly the voice of a young man sounded a couple of meters away from him.

“Sir, I’m afraid that I cannot fulfill such a petition.”

Connor focused his attention on the voice and his heart skipped a beat when pinpointing its owner, who resulted to be a tall and tanned sales assistant with the most beautiful blue and green heterochromatic eyes Connor had ever seen, and that he would probably _ever_ seen. He was wearing a navy blue suit that adjusted perfectly to his body and a black cravat, and for the tension that was surrounding his whole body it was evident he didn’t like what the customer was asking him one bit.

“Come on, young man, no one has to know about this. It is a win-win situation.”

“And I repeat you that not only we don’t do that, but that’s simply not the kind of person I am. Have a good day.”

The sales assistant tried to go away but the customer went that far to grab the man’s arm, just to immediately release it when seeing the way this one half-closed his eyes warningly, clearly not amused. Connor frowned too. He didn't know what exactly the customer was asking but it was evident he was trying to get something that the sales assistant clearly couldn't provide.

“But could you at least consider it? You could simply see it as an interchange of favors and-”

“Did you know bribes are illegal, sir?”

Connor didn’t know who was most surprised: if the sales assistant or the customer when he approached casually the two men and intervened in the conversation, talking with a polite but also firm tone.

“Excuse me, but I am not talking to you”, the man that Connor internally called ‘the rich prick’ began to say with a condescending tone, “so I would appreciate that you did not interfere with-”

The man stopped talking while getting pale when Connor extracted from the inner pocket of his jacket his wallet and opened it to reveal his badge. Connor made use of all the nonchalance he could gather to carry out that gesture, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see the hot sales assistant suppressing a smile.

“Uhm…”, the rich prick coughed awkwardly, “t-then… I-I think I am going to-”

After mumbling something unintelligible that sounded like a hurried ‘sorry’ the rich prick began to walk quickly towards the door. Connor followed him with his eyes and when making sure that he had left he finally turned towards the sales assistant, finding him smiling fully at him in a way that made him look even more handsome, even if Connor didn’t think that was possible some seconds ago.

“Thank you”, the man said, just before remembering he was speaking to a customer, “…sir”

Connor couldn’t help to snort when hearing the treatment.

“You are welcome but please, no ‘sir’”

“I’m sorry, _sir_ , but I don’t want to risk to be fired for not treating you with enough courtesy”

It took Connor a second to realize that inside the man’s apparent formal tone there was a hidden but blatant hint of teasing.

“Very well, but in that case instead of…”, Connor read the identification the man was wearing on the jacket, “…calling you Markus I will go with Mr. Badass Sales Assistant”

Markus frowned slightly, not quite understanding the title.

“Badass?”, he repeated.

“Yes”, Connor smiled, “it was evident that you were making a great effort not to punch that prick”

Markus exhaled a surprised chuckle.

“I didn’t know I was being that obvious.”

“Don’t worry. You had to pay enough attention to notice it”, Connor realized too late that his words could imply that he had been paying extra attention to Markus when this one raised an eyebrow, “and well, of course being a cop allows you to have a bigger capacity of observation.”

Markus hummed to himself, clearly not buying the last excuse but being kind enough to pretend he did.

“So…”, Connor said, clearly trying to change the subject, “does this happen often?”

“You mean the attempts of bribes?”, Markus exhaled a resigned sigh, “more times than people could image. This place has very strict regulations about leather production. As such handbags are basically jewels. Some of them are considered an investment because you can resell them for ten times their value, so there are always assho- _people_ constantly trying to bribe employees.”

It was Connor’s time to suppress a smile when seeing Markus correct that insult at the last second.

“So, _Connor_ ”, the way Markus spelled his name did things to Connor, even if probably Markus was just putting emphasis on his name because of Connor’s previous reluctance of being addressed as ‘sir’, “what can I do for you? Because I doubt you have come here in the rescue of sales assistants”

Connor chuckled softly and shook his head. Well, at least his shopping day was already being better than he expected, with that hot sales assistant that besides had the kind of ironic humor he liked.

“No, as nice as it is to rescue sales assistant in distress I’m here to buy a suit.”

“Oh, and do you already know the kind of suit you would like to wear?”

“Yes, the cheapest and less horrible one.”

Connor regretted his words the moment they left his mouth when seeing Markus’ mouth hanging open. Shit, even if that was the truth why the hell he had answered so sincerely? Damn, if Markus was working there it was surely because the guy was refined and appreciated good clothes so surely he had sounded like a redneck to him. Definitely it was not the best way to leave a good first impression.

And wait… a… minute… was he really thinking about _flirting_ with Markus when he had just met the guy barely five minutes ago?

At that moment Markus surprised Connor by beginning to laugh, and when seeing such a sight Connor immediately answered himself.

Yes. The answer was, without a doubt, _yes_.

“I wouldn’t have imagined to hear such an answer while working here”, Markus said after calming down, looking at Connor in a way that made his heart to beat lightly faster, “but I will have it in mind when recommending you. And for what occasion do you need it?”

“A wedding.”

At first sight, Markus’ expression didn’t seem to have changed one bit after hearing his answer, but Connor was a detective, and a good one. He had been trained to detect the slightest, almost imperceptible changes in people and therefore he could perfectly notice a hint of disappointment crossing Markus’ features.

“Well, my congratulations then”, Connor frowned when Markus’ tone, though still polite, sounded a little colder than before, “in that case I think it is better if you accompany me to the wedding area because these suits are not appropriate enough for a groom.”

Connor blinked, twice.

And then, it clicked.

“No no no no, it’s not _my_ wedding, but my sister’s one”, Connor hurriedly explained, in a tone loud enough to cause some rich looking people to look at him with slightly disapproving looks that he ignored, mainly because he was paying special attention to Markus’ reaction.

“ _Oh_ ”

That monosyllabic word expressed with unmistakable relief was all Connor needed to hope that maybe his attraction towards the sales assistant was not unidirectional.

“Come on, did you really think that I would flirt with you if I was engaged?”

Connor didn’t realize what was wrong with his sentence until he saw Markus’ smirk slowly widening.

 _Oh_.

SHIT.

“Hey, Markus.”

Connor thanked all the god and goddesses above when a dark skinned sales assistant approached Markus to begin to talk about work related things for almost a minute. However, when the other man (Josh, Connor had thought to hear) was about to leave he practically scanned Connor from head to toe, turned to look at Markus one last time and, after offering him a knowing smile, he left for the same place where he had come from.

“Well, Connor”, Markus suddenly said, addressing Connor again, “even if your preferences when picking suits are simply ‘ _a cheap price_ ’ and ‘ _lack of horribleness_ ’, would you allow me to teach you a little about suits?”, Markus smiled with confidence, “you have my word that I will manage to find you something stylish at a relatively good price”

Connor couldn’t help to smile back and nod. Maybe his wishes of knowing that man more deeply (in more than one sense) were making him value Markus way too subjectively, but the man really looked like a great seller and consequently he didn’t hesitate in accepting the proposal.

A part of him was dying to know what the hell that interaction with Josh had meant, but considering that Markus had decided to let pass his previous ‘flirting’ slip Connor decided not to push his luck.

* * *

If Connor had liked Markus already after having shared some words (and almost unconscious flirting), when Connor left the shop _three hours later_ he was pretty sure that he had a big dumb crush on the guy.

Connor had never been the kind of man in falling easily for someone. Up till than point, his analytical nature had always won the battle against his impulses. He had always needed to consider all the pros and cons before deciding to initiate a relationship.

But with Markus it was totally different. In fact, it had surprised Connor how easily they had got along. It had just taken to try a couple of suits and Connor was already talking to Markus about his child dreams of becoming a detective, about how his father Hank had been his pillar of strength when his mother died when he was just a child, about how Hank had adopted North after her parents were involved in a pretty ugly case and she was left on her own with 10 years old when Connor was 6, and about how North, who was a lawyer now, and him had been inseparable since then.

In exchange, Connor learnt that Markus’ father, Carl, was a really famous millionaire artist, but that, unlike Markus’ stepbrother Leo who had got into several troubles in the past for depending too much on his father’s fortune, Markus had decided to live on his own by earning his own money. Connor also learnt that his initial supposition of Markus enjoying the rich aura of the shop where he worked had been wrong. Markus left clear (in a low tone not to be heard) that he couldn’t stand most part of the ‘shitty rich customers’ that he attended, but that the pay was good, the shop had pretty good reputation and, the most important thing, it provided him with enough free time to do what he wanted: to paint.

The more Connor listened to Markus that afternoon, the harder he gradually fell for him. And also, Connor couldn’t deny that, in more than one occasion, he had been unable to prevent some not-very-innocent thoughts from invading his mind when Markus was kneeling down in front of him to adjust the bottom of his pants. Thoughts that involved Markus in that exact position _but_ while looking up at him with hunger, and with his mouth working in a way that had nothing to do with speaking.

While entering the elevator that lead towards his shared apartment with North, Connor exhaled a long sigh. This time he didn’t need to analyze anything to know that he wanted Markus, the sales assistant with the lovely smile, even more lovely eyes and awesome sense of humor. But still, he had just met him. It was too soon to do a move on him…right?

Connor was still lost in his thoughts when he opened the door of the apartment and slipped inside, saying an automatic ‘ _I’m home_ ’. He heard familiar curses coming from the living room and when he entered he found North in the sofa in front of the small table, that was now infested with papers. Her long amber her was pushed up in a disheveled bun, she was wearing the pasta glasses she only used when she needed to concentrate, and she was already dressed in the fluffy pajama that Kara had recently gave her.

“Shit, Con, have I ever told you that I want to kill my wedding guests?!”

“Yes, North, several times.”

“I know but now I mean it! Gosh, the last news is that one of my friends of the buffet results to be the ex of another friend’s girlfriend, aaand now that friend is asking me to change the tables organization but GUESS WHAT, I can’t do that because it’s just ONE WEEK to go until the wedding and LIKE HELL if I can make any changes, _you asshole_!!”

As it usually happened when North got all hysterical, Connor simply sat next to her and began to massage her shoulder blades. As if transforming into a big grumpy cat, she let out a satisfying purr and let Connor play his magic for several moments before finally turning towards him to hug him tightly.

“Con, I want to be married already. All these preparations are driving me crazy.”

“I know, North”, Connor said with a smile when hearing her childish sulking tone, “but everything will be alright. The wedding will be a success so don’t stress yourself. And as dad says: ‘ _it’s your wedding, you and Kara are the ones who should be happy and the rest can fuck off_ ’”

North began to laugh and separated from Connor to kiss him in the cheek with affection.

“For once he is right”, at that moment she finally noticed the bag Connor was carrying and her eyes snapped opened, “wait, have you found a suit?!”, when Connor nodded she let out a high-pitched squeak, “come on, try it on. I want to see it!”

While North kept exclaiming several enthusiastic ‘ _Come on! Come on!_ ’ Connor got changed. The even higher squeak that North let out after seeing him dressed in the [three piece](http://mistermoda.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Massimo-Dutti-2016-Spring-Summer-Mens-Colonial-Collection-001-800x1200.jpg) told Connor that she approved the result.

“Oh my god, little bro, you are gorgeous!”, North exclaimed, using her mobile to take several photos before looking at him with a knowing smile, “and now tell me: who should I thank for this? Because like hell if you would have chosen something so good.”

Connor exhaled a patient sigh, getting ready for what was about to happen.

“His name is Markus.”

“Okay, then you better marry this Markus already because he definitely has good taste, in clothes at least”, North was about to continue rambling but then he noticed the way her brother was blushing, and her eyes opened at its maximum, “wait…don’t tell me…”

Connor’s light embarrassed expression was the only thing North needed to grab Connor’s wrist and drag him back towards the living room with a determined ‘ _Okay, tell me EVERYTHING_ ’.

It took Connor almost an hour to convince North that she had absolutely all the necessary details (dirty thought obviously included), and when he finished, her reaction was way more calm than he had expected.

“So you are saying that you have found an intelligent, funny and smoking hot guy and you didn’t ask for his number.”

Connor gulped and nodded.

North exhaled a long sigh, left the cup she was sustaining in her hands on the table…and smacked the back of Connor’s head with force.

Okay, _that_ was the reaction Connor had been expecting.

“Are you _dumb_?! My brother finally has a proper crush and he lets it pass?!”, she exclaimed while Connor rubbed the place North had hit.

“Look, I’m not even sure if he feels the same way so-”

“Connor, a sales assistant doesn’t stand a customer that isn’t planning to waste thousandths of dollars for _three fucking hours_. OF COURSE he is interested!”

Connor exhaled a long sigh.

“So do you think I should go back to talk to him?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely”, North said, suddenly grabbing Connor’s mobile and beginning to type, “in fact, you are going to call him right now.”

Connor looked at his sister with confusion.

“But North, I’ve told you I don’t have his number.”

“You are going to call him to the shop”, North explained with a tone that didn’t leave space to disobedience, “and you are going to tell him that after trying the three piece at home it’s not well adjusted and that you want to come back tomorrow so that he fixes it.”

“But there’s no way he buys that excuse! He saw that it was perfect and-”

North snapped a hand against Connor’s mouth while situating his own phone menacingly in front of him.

“Just shut up and obey your older sister. Trust me, you will thank me for this.”

With North’s hand still against his mouth Connor exhaled a deep sigh, debating between follow his usual reasonable self or following his sister’s advice and doing something impulsive for once. Truth to be told, during all their shared life North had been right more times than not, so he owed her to listen to her.

“Okay”, he mumbled against North’s hand, making her finally remove it, “but if this weird him out I won’t forgive you.”

North rolled her eyes, clearly not believing the threat, while Connor dialed the shop number. North made him turn the speaker on to listen to the conversation, and except the first time that Markus spoke and North mouthed a soundless ‘ _He has a sexy voice_ ’ that made Connor be about to laugh, the conversation went pretty well. Markus sounded surprised when hearing the motive of Connor’s call but he gladly accepted to take a look at the three piece the next day.

Connor hanged up, and after exhaling a new long sigh he turned towards North, who was smiling widely at him.

“And now get ready, Con: because we have to choose the clothes you will wear tomorrow so that that sexy sales assistant can’t stop the urge of jumping on you”

* * *

No need to say that Connor spent the next hour trying on his entire wardrobe until North considered that he would be dressed in an acceptable sexy way. That night Connor barely slept and when he entered the shop the next day he was feeling extremely nervous, not just for the [tight shirt and jeans](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/5AkAAOSwP~tW4B6F/s-l300.jpg) North had forced him to wear but also because he had tried to remember Markus’ exact words and he wasn’t sure yet about how the sales assistant would react.

With his heart hammering in his chest Connor approached the reception table and asked the woman sitting behind it for Markus, saying that he had an appointment with him.

Probably Connor just had to wait a couple of minutes, but by when he finally pinpointed Markus walking towards him in one of the corridors Connor was feeling as if he had been waiting for a damn hour.

Connor gulped, trying to wet his extremely dry throat, but when Markus stopped in front of him with the most conceivable neutral expression, Connor realized that his heart wasn’t going to stop dancing samba inside his chest.

“Good afternoon, Connor”, damn, his tone was so casually polite that it was impossible to read it, what the hell had happened to his usual ability to read people?!, “so there is a problem with your three piece?”

“Y-Yes”, and now he had just stuttered, just great, “I think the jacket is still a little long on the sleeves, so do you think that you could check it out?”

Markus nodded simply.

“Of course. Follow me”

Even if the ambience in the shop was as lively as the previous day Connor barely paid attention to it, hearing his heartbeat in his ears while following Markus, staring simply at that broad back that that same night he had dreamed to grab and scratch with his nails and _what the fuck was his problem_?! Come on, he didn’t even know if Markus felt the same. As Hank would say: “ _Jesus Christ, Connor! Get a hold on yourself!_ ’

While trying to uselessly push all those distracting thought away Connor followed Markus to the changing room area of the previous day. Markus chose the first room situated on the left, opened the door and gestured Connor to go inside with a soft movement of his head.

Connor entered, feeling himself beginning to sweat lightly under the fitted clothes, and when the door closed with a soft clank behind Markus, Connor realized that it was the moment of truth.

“So, Connor…”

The named one felt his heart stop when suddenly feeling Markus’ body behind him, way too close to him. Connor licked softly his lower lip, slowly daring to look at the mirror situated in front of him. Markus was looking at him through it, mismatched eyes almost digging in his unicolour ones.

“…what do you need me to _check out_?”

And then, just like that, Connor’s self control snapped.

Because the low, hungry tone Markus had used to spell that sentence, innuendo included, and the expression that Markus had at that moment in his face, that lacked all the previous neutrality to show unequivocal want, were the only things Connor needed to turn around to brusquely to capture Markus’ mouth in a bruising kiss, all the things he had memorized to say the previous night being completely forgotten.

For a tiny moment Connor was afraid of having acted too impulsively, for having kissed Markus without even asking for his permission, but he soon discovered that he was worrying for nothing, because the way Markus groaned low in his throat before heatedly pressing him against the changing room wall, sneaking his tongue inside his mouth to turn the already good kiss into a mind-blowing one, seemed to indicate that stopping was the furthest thing in the sales assistant’s mind.

“I knew this was going to happen”, Markus purred against his lips with barely concealed satisfaction, “since the moment you called me with that shitty excuse I _knew_ this would happen”

Connor groaned into the next kiss, this time being him the one in sliding his tongue inside Markus’ mouth to dominate the kiss. Of course Markus was going to know that it was an excuse, but it was still a great way to discover how he actually felt about him. After all if Markus hadn’t been interested he could have simply verified that the suit was actually perfect and the incident would have been forgotten. _But,_ if the way Markus’ tongue was rolling at that moment against Connor’s one was any indication, it was more than evident that Markus was indeed interested. Damn, he better remember to thank North for this because he owed her BIG time.

Because to be honest he wasn’t expecting that things went from zero to one hundred like that. He had been expecting to get Markus’ number, maybe a date, a kiss at most, but shit, being making out _like that_ …yeah, of course he had fantasized about that the previous night, but he would have never imagined that it would turn real so soon.

However, despite every fiber of his body was craving to keep kissing Markus, there was something he had to be sure about.

“Wait…”, Connor couldn’t help to say when they had to stop to gather some air, “are you sure about this? I mean, we could wait until your shift is over to-”

Connor deduced that Markus sucking at his neck at that moment was a clear negative.

“I have a late shift today”, Markus whispered against his ear, making his whole body shiver, “and I don’t know you, but like hell if I can wait 6 more hours to do _this_ ”

Connor had to bite his lower lip when Markus suddenly initiated a slow grinding movement between his bodies. Damn, it felt good. And he wanted _more_. But still, he had to be sure. He was a detective, he supposedly had to follow the rules, and he would be really irresponsible if Markus was fired because of him being horny enough to go to the shop literally asking for this. Besides, the previous day Markus had told him about how strict that place was with rules, so it wasn’t necessary to be a genius to know what would happen to Markus if he was found making out with a customer in a changing room.

"But what if someone asks for you?”, Connor insisted, “I don’t want to be the culprit of you losing your job and-”

Markus stopped completely what he was doing, heterochromatic eyes showing sudden alert.

“Wait, are you having second thoughts about this? Because if you don’t feel like it, we will stop right now.”

Connor’s heart skipped a beat. As always, he was over-thinking everything too much. Because yes, of course this was not the wisest idea ever. They could definitely be heard, and they could mostly be caught. But they were both grown ass men, and Markus was surely aware of the risks, the same as Connor was. But if they both knew about it, and still _wanted_ it… _why the hell was he wasting his time_?

With the only warning of him passing to grab Markus’ shoulders Connor interchanged their position, pressing Markus against the wall where a mere second ago he was to resume the previous grinding movement, while beginning to suck at Markus’ pulse.

Markus exhaled a satisfied soft sigh, his eyes fluttering closed and a smile dancing in his features as Connor’s tongue traveled up until reaching his earlobe.

“I don’t want to stop”, Connor whispered, biting Markus’ earlobe teasingly and causing this one to suffer a small shiver, “but then we should keep our voices down”

The way Markus hummed went directly to Connor’s member, already half-hard.

“Do you think you will be able to do that, _detective_?”

Connor returned the smirk that was now bathing Markus’ features before getting close once again until their lips were barely brushing.

“We better, or this will end with both of us being fired, and without doing half of the things we want to do”

Connor sealed the sentence with a new searing kiss that caused Markus to grip his waist with force, while opening his mouth willingly to give him more access.

After almost another minute of passionate kissing Markus suddenly pushed Connor back a little, and this one stared with his mouth half-opened at the sales assistant rolling back his shoulders to remove the uniform jacket.

“I would love to let you rip my clothes off one day”, Markus teasingly whispered while letting his cravat loose, realizing that Connor seemed about to pound at him at any moment, “but it’s better if my uniform doesn’t end too wrinkled or it will be way too evident what we’ve been doing here”

Connor didn’t answer, mesmerized with the way Markus was slowly unbuttoning his shirt after having left his jacket and cravat hanging on one of the several hangers of the small room. Connor actually gulped, his throat feeling dry with the way Markus’ pectorals and abs, covered in freckles, slowly came to be on full display. The bastard was surely putting up a show, his mismatched eyes glinting playfully while, once again, giving a sensual roll of his shoulders to remove the new piece of clothing.

While Markus hanged the new clothing, Connor decided to stir Markus up by removing in the same sensual way the fitted t-shirt he was wearing. However, the problem with fitted t-shirts was that  sometimes it is difficult to remove them sexily, so Connor found himself with his arms crossed in front of him and most part of his chest exposed, but with the clothing ridiculously stuck at his head’s level, not allowing him to see.

“Shit”, he cursed when hearing Markus quietly chuckling in front of him, “okay, can you stop laughing and help me a little with thi-”

Connor’s sentence ended with a soft gasp when Markus suddenly pressed him against the opposite wall and made the most of Connor’s current inability to move to circle his tongue around one of Connor’s nipples.

“Shit…”, Connor hissed again, but this time in pleasure, arching his body against Markus’ eager tongue and whispering a soft ‘ _Yes_ ’ when Markus grabbed the hardened bud between his teeth and pulled softly.

While Markus kept playing with his chest Connor finally managed to remove the damn t-shirt, that had tousled his hair even more in the process. When he was able to see again, Connor didn’t waste time in forcing Markus’ mouth out of his chest to kiss again, his other hand shamelessly roaming on Markus’ defined front muscles, causing this one to groan appreciatively inside his mouth.

“By the way…”, Markus began to say between kisses, “…there’s something that we haven’t talked about yet”

Connor looked at Markus with certain confusion that soon turned into barely suppressed arousal when Markus’ hands suddenly settled on his belt, beginning to unbuckle it without averting his eyes from him. 

“What would you prefer?”, Connor’s stifled a moan when Markus began to rub him through the underwear with a slow, steady movement, “…to fuck?”, Markus’ other hand reached around to grab Connor’s ass, “…or to be fucked?”

Despite Markus’ words had caused the desired effect (because oh god, his expectatives had just been surpassed once again and they were doing even more than making out), Connor couldn’t help to chuckle.

“Most topic sentence ever”

Markus snorted, an amused smile playing in his lips.

“Shut up. You have liked it”, Connor exhaled a content hum when Markus’ hands slipped inside his underwear to wrap around his member directly, causing Connor’s hips to begin to buck on his own searching for more of that awesome friction, “so what’s gonna be, Connor?”

The detective thought for a moment, but he was unable to come up with a satisfying answer.

“Can I choose both?”

Markus chuckled when hearing Connor’s honest answer, diving forward to share a new kiss that was interrupted by a soft groan when Connor did the same with Markus’ trousers and began to stroke Markus’ member by following his same rhythm.

“Greedy, are we?”, Markus said playfully, “yeah, you can choose both, but I’m afraid that one of those will have to wait for the next time because we can’t spend much more time inside here”

With Markus’ skillful hand wrapped so good around his member it took Connor a while to find what part of the sentence had made his heart skip a beat.

“Next time?”

Markus stopped his movements again, his eyes, showing confidence a mere second ago, looking suddenly hesitant.

“I mean…of course this can just be a one time thing”, Markus said a little way too hurriedly, “but maybe, I don’t know, it could be nice to hang out again, no strings attached, of course, just-”

Connor cut Markus’ babbling with a hard kiss. He really loved the fact that Markus could pass from being the hottest creature on earth in one second to an hesitant mess in the next one.

“Yes, Markus, _of course_ I would like that”, he said, purposely using that expression that Markus had repeated twice in his nervousness, “and the no strings attached thing well, we can settle the terms later…”, Connor surprised Markus by settling both of his hands on his buttocks and giving a playful grope, “…after I make you struggle to keep your voice down”

Markus’ relieved smile when hearing Connor’s answer slowly turned into a grin. There he was: sinful sexy creature mode on once again.

“Nice choice, _detective_ ”

After the new long kiss ended, Markus guided Connor to sit in the small chair placed inside the changing room. Connor’s eyes opened a little more when Markus removed his pants and boxers in a fluid motion, ending completely naked. Shit, if at that moment someone accidentally entered the wrong room there was no way that they could come up with a proper explanation…

Well, Connor thought looking at his own erected member slipping outside his underwear, probably it was a little too late to be having such a revelation. Also, the fact that Markus (a fully naked gorgeous Markus) decided to accommodate in his lap at that moment, his legs hanging on either side of his body, removed all unnecessary thought from Connor’s head.

“Do you want to do the honors?”, Markus offered jokingly, suddenly sustaining between index and forefinger a lube pack and a condom.

Connor’s expression when suddenly seeing those objects in front of him should have been really similar to a kid having watched an incomprehensible magic trick, because Markus had to suppress a laugh, remembering in time that they had to be silent.

“Where did you get that?”

“From my trousers’ pockets”

“Wait, are you always carrying that around?”

“Yeah, sure, you never know when you are going to meet a fuckable customer”

Markus managed to keep the imperturbable façade for two seconds before chuckling again, after seeing Connor’s dumbfounded expression.

“It’s a joke. I just took them today just in case, even if I wasn’t sure that the sexy, charming detective with zero fashion sense would want something more than a chit-chat”

Markus accompanied his works by opening the lube pack and pouring some of them on his fingers before reaching behind him, and Connor’s member twitched when Markus’ frown accentuated for a moment before exhaling a soft sigh, his voice sounding just a little more strained when talking next.

“But when seeing you today, looking like a total snack and looking almost as nervous as I was, I realized that maybe it was more than a wishful thinking”

Connor settled his hands on Markus’ hips while this one kept preparing himself, making the most of the position to deposit kisses and bites on Markus’ freckled chest, paying back Markus’ previous teasing by playing with his dusky nipples, which caused the Markus’ hand on his shoulder to increase the grip while groaning softy.

It didn’t take Markus much to finish. While Markus cleaned his hands with the tissues he had also brought (the man had been surely eager to fuck him if he was that well prepared, Connor couldn’t help to think with happiness), Connor slid the condom over his member. He had barely get a hold on Markus’ hips again when this one suddenly incorporated and positioned himself over his member, a pool of warmth settling on Connor’s stomach because of the anticipation when feeling the tip of his member brushing Markus’ stretched entrance.

“Last chance, Connor”

Markus tried to sound mischievous, but for the light stuttering in his voice it was evident how damn much he was wanting what was going to happen next. Without averting his eyes from Markus, Connor kept one hand on the base of his own member while settling the other on Markus’ hip, in order to help him lower down.

Both men couldn’t help to exhale a contented hum when Connor was fully sheathed inside, Markus sitting almost completely on him. They didn’t move for several seconds, Connor’s arms around Markus’ lower half and Markus’ ones on Connor’s shoulders, the characteristic murmurs and sounds of the shop being the only thing that sounded in the changing room, mixed with their little uneven breathing.

At some point though Markus’ grips on Connor’s shoulders got stronger, and then slowly, almost _frustratingly_ slowly, Markus began to flex his legs up and down, beginning to ride him.

Fighting against the urge of closing his eyes for the awesome feeling of his member being squeezed tightly, Connor fixed his eyes on Markus. The sales assistant’s expression couldn’t be more open, clearly showing the pleasure he was feeling, even if the frown adorning his attractive features and his lower lip grabbed between his teeth were hints that indicated that Markus was missing to let his voice out.

Shit, like hell if there wasn’t going to be a next time.  There was no way that Connor was satisfied just with this. He needed to do this again, and hear all the sounds Markus was holding back.

Connor’s hand traveled up to hook on the back of Markus’ neck, forcing the sales assistant’s head down to initiate an open-mouth, long kiss.

“Feeling good?”, Markus asked against Connor’s lips, when they separated, despite he already knew the answer.

“Yeah”

“Can I go harder?”

This time, Connor couldn’t prevent the needy groan that escaped his mouth.

“Fuck, yes, do it”

And oh damn if Markus did it.

By using his strong legs Markus’ rhythm changed from slow and tender to fast and powerful, the little unstable chair under them beginning to do dangerous creaking noises of protest but neither of them cared about it. It was too late to stop now. Connor was busy using his tongue and mouth on the parts of Markus’ body that he could reach, since kissing when Markus was going wild over him would surely cause their teeth to clash unpleasantly.

Connor’s hands eventually traveled from Markus’ hips to his ass. He cupped both of Markus’ buttocks because, first, they were too tempting not to touch and grab, and second, because that way he could pound up into Markus more comfortably.

It didn’t take him much to find the spot that made Markus exhale a broken gasp that, Connor really hoped, was low enough not to be noticed by the neighbor customers. He made sure not to change the angle of his thrusts, now using his hands to bring Markus’ body down at the same time that he pushed up, fucking him deeper.

From then on Markus seemed to decide that he was unable to keep as silent as he would like because his mouth landed on the juncture of Connor’s neck while this one kept thrusting up into him.

“God, _yes_ ”, Markus was unabashedly hissing now against Connor’s skin, getting lost in the pleasurable fullness of Connor being inside him, “fuck, yes, Connor, just like _that_ ”

Connor shivered when Markus bit the sensitive skin there, keeping whispering occasional hoarse encouraging words and fragments of his name that made Connor be even closer to the edge.

When realizing that his thrusts began to lose rhythm, Connor reached with his right hand between their bodies and began to stroke Markus’ member, trying to keep the same pace he was using to thrust into him.

“Connor”, Markus next kiss was dirty and intoxicating, and made Connor feel actually dizzy when they separated, forced to take some air, “Connor, I’m close”

“Me too”, Connor kissed Markus again, stroking his member with vigor, trying to push Markus towards the orgasm together with him.

At the end Markus finished first but by a short margin, his release spreading between Connor’s closed hand while Connor rode the last threats of his orgasm, Markus’ eager mouth on his to prevent him from exhaling a too loud final groan.

They didn’t move for several seconds, slowly getting down from the high. Markus was the first one to recover though. While Connor was still drowning a little in bliss the sales assistant chuckled and deposited a soft kiss on his cheek. The tender gesture made warmth spread in Connor’s chest. He looked at Markus and the fondness he found in the man’s eyes convinced him that whatever that had just happened between them went beyond a casual fuck, and the realization made him smile happily before leaning forward to share a new, calmer kiss.

However, before their lips could meet a buzzing sound invaded the changing room. With a frown Markus stood up from Connor and reached for his pants to grab his mobile. Meanwhile Connor used the remaining tissues to wrap the used condom and to clean the remnants of Markus’ release from the top of his trousers, hoping it wasn’t too noticeable.

“ _Shit_ ”, Markus suddenly cursed.

“What’s wrong?”

Markus didn’t answer, practically throwing his mobile towards Connor with the screen showing a conversation, in his hurry to begin to dress again.

 

>> **_Josh_** _: Markus, dude, whatever you are doing with that hot babe make sure to finish it soon bc we have people waiting._

>> **_Simon_** : _Yep, I have showed half of the shop to an old-lady to prevent her from getting too close to the changing room so get out NOW._

 

“Josh is the one who…”

“…who first noticed I had the hots for you, yeah, that one”

Connor chuckled when Markus completed the sentence with resignation, and since this one was busy buttoning his pants Connor decided to use Markus’ mobile to send a message.

 

>> < _Hot babe > speaking_: _If I were you I wouldn’t use this changing room because the smell of sex is pretty difficult to mask._

 

“What the-”, Markus recovered his mobile just when Connor had pressed the sent button and a couple of more of messages had popped up.

 

>> **_Josh_** _: Shit, <hot babe> is right. But still stop fucking around._

>> **_Simon_** : _This time iterally lmao._

 

When Markus looked at him with half-closed eyes Connor adopted his best reasonable tone.

“Markus, believe me, if we both leave now and someone enters it’s going to be freaking obvious what’s happened here”

Markus exhaled a defeated sigh and continued buttoning up his shirt, that fortunately managed to cover all the marks Connor’s teeth had left.

“They won’t stop reminding me this as long as I live.”

Connor chuckled while getting all the presentable he could as well, even if his hair and utterly satisfied expression clearly had a ‘ _Just got laid_ ’ aura.

“Sorry, but it was not me the one who decided to go all the way.”

“ _Excuse me_ , but I don’t recall you being too reluctant while I was riding your dick.”

“Of course not but _excuse me_ if I’m unable to reject such a tempting offer.”

Markus rolled his eyes with patience before dragging Connor towards him to share a brusque kiss.

“Next time it will be in _your_ workplace.”

Connor chuckled when hearing Markus’ threatening tone.

“Well, I was going to suggest a romantic dinner at my place…Or better said: just dinner. I’m not good at cooking yet and I will probably order something.”

Markus smiled and playfully nudged Connor’s nose with his own.

“Sounds good to me.”

Connor returned the smile when hearing Markus’ soft tone. He leaned forward once again to kiss those more and more addictive lips when a new incoming message entered Markus’ mobile.

 

>> **_Josh_** _: IF YOU ARE HAVING A SECOND ROUND I’M OPENING THAT DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW TO KILL YOU BOTH!_

 

Neither Connor nor Markus had ever left a changing room faster in their life.

* * *

Connor abandoned the shop while looking at Markus’ contact number in his mobile’s screen with a goofy smile.

However, his happy expression froze when seeing Hank and North waiting for him outside. The first one was with his arms crossed and looked really impatient while the second one had her mobile on hand, looking at him with a proud smile.

“Dad? North? What are you doing here?”

“I had to take your sister to buy some things and since you were just getting your suit fixed we have decided to wait for you but damn, took you long enough”, Hank said grumpily, “how damn it takes to fix the bottom of your pan-”

Hank stopped midsentence, his mouth hanging slack, and when Connor saw the way North was barely holding back a laughter he deduced there was something wrong with his appearance. Wait, maybe his t-shirt had been stained at the end too and he hadn’t realized? He made a quick check. No, it was more wrinkled than before but it was clean. Or maybe, was it the pant’s zipper? Uf, no, the zipper was up…

“Son, what the hell is that giant mark on your neck?”

Connor blinked slowly.

Oh.

Shit.

He had totally forgotten about Markus doing that to him to keep his groans under control.

“Oh, I can answer for him, dad.”

By when Connor realized what North was doing, she had already touched her mobile’s screen with her thumb and the “ _I just had sex_ ” song was sounding at an insane volume.

“ _Jesus Christ, Connor_!”

After a little of struggle Connor managed to take North’s mobile to finally stop the song, while North laughed uncontrollably after hearing their father’s astonished exclamation.

“But how…when…?”, was the old man saying before finally exhaling a defeated sigh, “you know what? _Don’t tell me_.”

Hank began to walk towards the place he had parked his car, followed by North and Connor.

“Wait, but I want to know!”, North protested when they were inside the car, leaning forward from the back to place her hands on Hank and Connor’s seat respectively, “how was it? Did his look match his bed skills? I deserve to know!”

North’s expectant eyes and wide smirk made Connor exhale a chuckle. Well, the harm was done, since Hank already knew about what had happened, so-

“No, North, it wasn’t _just_ good. It was fucking _amazing._ And yes, Markus’ sex skills _clearly_ surpass his looks.”

“Kids, what have I just said about-”

“Oooh, so the bottom of your pants wasn’t the only _bottom_ in being fixed this afternoon?”

“Jesus fucking Christ…”

“Nope, it wasn’t”, Connor sighed in content, “damn, I can’t wait to see him again.”

"Aaaah, I knew it would work!”, North hugged at Connor from behind before suddenly looking at him with a murdering gaze, “and I really hope that you have asked for his number or otherwise we are coming back”

“Excuse me, what am I now? A chauffer?!”

“Don’t worry, I have it”, Connor answered North while Hank mumbled for being ignored by his two children, “we have already agreed to meet the next week.”

“Niiice! And wait a minute: why don’t you bring him to the wedding?!”, North’s expression turned sulking when seeing the look Hank threw at her, “dad, it’s my wedding: if I say that Connor can bring his hot new boyfriend, he can.”

“And I wouldn’t dare to go against it, but shouldn’t you talk about it with Kara first?”

“Oh, she won’t mind. She is the first one who always agrees when trying to pair Connor.”

While Hank and North kept with their usual fighting style of conversation Connor extracted his mobile, and after hesitating a little he sent a quick message.

 

>> _Hey, Markus. How does a wedding sound for the next weekend plan?_ ”

 

Connor received an answer in less than ten seconds.

 

>> **_Markus_** _: Well, Mr. Detective, a marriage proposal already? Going a little fast, don’t you think? ;)_

 

Connor couldn’t prevent the smile that almost split his face in two while keeping answering Markus in the same teasing way.

Definitely, he was never going to complain _ever again_ when North suggested him to go shopping.

 


End file.
